


History Books

by StrippedSocksSquad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Keith is Salty, Lance dun goofed, Lance is a sad baby again, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrippedSocksSquad/pseuds/StrippedSocksSquad
Summary: It’s been about 20 years since they first entered space They’ve defeated the Galra empire and everything is as it should be except Lance is unhappy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy reading this story!
> 
> My Tumblr is Strippedsockssquad

It’s been about twenty years since they first entered space They've defeated the Galra empire and everything is as it should be except Lance is unhappy.  
  
He knows that he should be satisfied with all his done and all he has accomplished but twenty years later as he pours over a history book he cant help but to feel an agonizing emptiness.

He is staring at a picture of Keith and Shiro standing next to each other, wide grins spread across their face and their hands intertwined together by their sides, their wedding rings catching the light of the camera flash as the picture is being taken. He has read the book front to back and despite the entire chapter dedicated to Shiro and Keith's wedding he cant seem to find a single mention of his relationship with Keith.  
  
Of course it has all the general stuff such as their positions as paladins and how their style of fighting is amazingly complementary, and there are dozens of chapters dedicated to the battles they've fought together. But there is nothing in regards to their romantic relationship.  
  
Lance supposes he should of expected it but it still hurts.

They had dated for two years. Two whole years full of laughter and love and agony.  
During that period they had gone through the Confrontation of Jeqial, the War of Babiyana, and finally the Battle of Anexpl.

8 years of fighting insane enemies, near death experiences and near constant battles had taken its toll on The team of Voltron.

Hunk had a panic attack any time someone tried to talk about what happened on Xenor-P, Pidge's left eye didn't work anymore (even though he was aware that she had created a new one with Hunk's help, he knew she still felt the loss), and every single member of the team suffered severally from the mental strain it took to try and keep the universe in balance, after all, not every planet could be saved no matter how hard they wished it otherwise.

Despite all of this one of the things he regretted most is what happened during the Battle of Anexpl.

Keith had died. He would still be dead if it weren't for Allura and the advance medicine of Anexpl, but those five minutes of frantically checking for the weak pulse of his heart before being unable to find one at all was one of the worst things that Lance ever had to endure.  

Five agonizing minutes of panic and heartache and rage as he watched Keith lay pale and bloodied on the dirty ground of the sandy planet, the only thing indicating life was the soft gurgles of breath he took.  
  
Even after Allura had successfully revived Keith, his heart finally beating steady and his lungs filling with air, Lance couldn't help but notice how pale Keith's skin was and how shallow his breathing seemed to stay after that.   
  
Their bed; which was once a place that held memories of late night kisses, laughter and adoring looks when the one person thought the other wasn't paying attention, now only brought a feeling of dread to Lance's heart.

Had Keith always been that cold?  
Did his heart usually stutter? 

Everything Lance loved about Keith kept reminding him of when Keith laid on the ground dead. The flush of his sleeping cheeks only reminded him of when they were painted with drying blood.

When Keith was sleeping next to him he couldn’t help the way his chest seemed to catch in his throat, Not from adoration as it usually did but from a deep set anxiety. 

  
Lance slowly stopped kissing Keith's forehead when he woke up. He stopped cradling him in his arms as they sat through meetings, and when Keith confronted him about it? Lance ran.  

Lance barely remembers the conversation now. A few words he'll regret here, a scream every now and then before he finally came out and said it.  

_"I can't do this anymore"_

At first Keith couldn't seem to comprehend it before a look of agony and acceptance slowly settled in. Lance had expected screaming and and rage but all he received was a curt nod and simple

_"I see"_

before he turned around and walked away.

Keith didn’t sleep with Lance that night or any night following their break-up. 

Keith had taken his clothing and items from their shared room whilst Lance was showering one day. He went into the shower with his room still filled with Keith's presence and returned to it hollowed out and empty. 

  
They still worked together well as a team but the banter and playful attitude that was usually present during their battles was absent. The team noticed of course and they worried but Keith and Lance were nothing if not stubborn and so they carefully made sure that Voltron was in no way affected by their split.

It continued like this for four years before Shiro and Keith got into their relationship.  

It had been agonizing, of course it was, but was Lance going to admit that to anyone? Then five years later Shiro and Keith are getting married in the castle with Coran officiating.

It was beautiful, of course it was, but Lance didn’t stay for long.  
   
Now three years later, twenty years after they had left Earth, Lance is sitting alone in his home on Earth , reading through a history book. Occasionally he would have a visitor, whether it be the new Blue Paladin or Hunk checking in on him but otherwise he was relatively left alone.

Keith had stopped by exactly once.

They had sat down at the dinner table and Lance without looking up from his cup of coffee had finally started the conversation that was twelve years overdue.

 

_"I still love you"_

_"I know"  
_

_"I wish I had never let you go"  
_

_"I know"_  
  


And that was it.   
  


They finished their drinks in silence, Keith had stood up, thanked him and left.

It wasn't until he was cleaning up he noticed the piece of paper sticking out from underneath Keith's tea cup.  
   
It was a single photograph from twelve years ago, when they had been baby faced and in love.  

Lance was lying next to Keith in their bed fast asleep but Keith was awake and looking at Lance with an expression of total adoration.    
Lance stared at the picture for a long while before he carefully placed it in a photo album and sat down to do something he should of done twelve years ago.

Lance mourned for his lost love.


End file.
